Aeromatthew
Aeromatthew is the flag carrier and largest airline of the River Island of Matthew as of 2018, created through the merger of two separate airlines. It uses ExpressAir's PATA code ER to maintain traffic rights between domestic airports in the RIOM, yet inherits the PCAO code MWA from Matthewish Airlines to prevent the loss of international traffic rights. Fleet *Orbitron O333-600 (since 2003) (40 in service; 3 ordered) (12 aircraft inherited from Matthewish Airlines; 4 inherited from ExpressAir) *Orbitron O333-700 (since 2003) (26 in service; 10 ordered) (15 aircraft inherited from Matthewish Airlines) *Orbitron O333-800 (since 2005) (30 in service; 2 ordered) *Orbitron O999-900 (since 2017) (3 in service; 1 ordered) *Sinclair 611 Dreamliner 3 (since 2010) (15 in service; 10 ordered) *Sinclair 811 XWB 10 (since 2019) (1 in service; 20 ordered) *Altsys A5-400 (since 2015) (6 in service; 1 ordered) (operating under the Aeromatthew Whirlwind regional brand) *Crompton 610 Challenger (since 2018) (5 in service; 16 ordered) (operating under the Aeromatthew Whirlwind regional brand) History In 2002, the bankruptcy of former Matthewish flag carrier Matthewish Airlines triggered a merger with the now-defunct Matthewish low-cost carrier ExpressAir to form a new flag carrier known as Aeromatthew. The following routes were inherited from the former airline: #Emerald City (Kingswell)–Farford #Emerald City (Kingswell)–Seantown (West Municipal/Hangloft) #Emerald City (Kingswell)–Tomville #Emerald City (Kingswell)–Pont du Parc (Plaza de la Baleine) #Emerald City (Kingswell)–Fort Worth (Metro Mariana) #Emerald City (Stanford/Kingswell)–Abu Dhabi (Al Akbar/Florence) #Emerald City (Stanford)–Dorkingville (Venetta) #Seantown (Hangloft)–Kensington Under the terms of the post-merger conditions, the ownership structure would be as follows: 96% state-owned and 4% owned by PAC. Plus, ExpressAir was permitted to continue operations as the low-cost brand of the new Aeromatthew for a decade. In 2003, Aeromatthew flew for the first time from Emerald City Kingswell International Airport. The first plane to be flown by Aeromatthew, an Orbitron O333, was greeted in the 2003-10 Aeromatthew livery (stripes of orange, white and blue over a black background). In 2005, the Pologroup (an Eatalian conglomerate of airspace and airline companies) purchased a majority stake in Aeromatthew, therefore making the former a world leader in commercial aviation. ExpressAir, on the other hand, became a joint venture between the Pologroup and PAC. In 2011, both Aeromatthew's and ExpressAir's safety certificates were merged into one, and the flyER.com website was discontinued. This was followed by the Matthewish civil aviation authority, the Narodowe Stowarzyszenie Lotnictwa i Komercyjnych Lotniczych (NSLKL, National Society of Civil Airspace and Commercial Airline Operations) helping both Aeromatthew's and ExpressAir's airworthiness licenses merge into one, and from this point, all ExpressAir routes and aircraft became under ownership of Aeromatthew, and the two airlines were a single airline from this point on. In December 2017, Aeromatthew was the launch customer for the Sinclair 811 XWB series of aircraft, with Epsilon Air Lines following a few months later. Services In-flight entertainment HOP! is the in-flight entertainment system of Aeromatthew, available on all its aircraft. The latest versions use Piggle Evolve Entertainment (PEE) technology from Piggle; this change was implemented in 2015 to replace the aging Skymuse by Peprosoft technology that had been used from the first flight of Aeromatthew and was last updated in 2011 to Skymuse OS version 8.0.6 (equivalent to a range from HOP! versions 4.3 to 4.3.5). The IFE system has used PEE technology from HOP! version 5.0 (based on EvolveOS version 1.1.1), with the latest revision as of July 15, 2019 being HOP! version 9 (based on EvolveOS version 4.0). HOP! New Cabin Update HOP! version 8.3, based on EvolveOS version 3.2.2 and marketed as the 'New Cabin Update', was launched on February 6, 2019, and was initially available only on their single Sinclair 811 XWB 10 aircraft; it continues to occur in this way. The update fixed a bug in HOP! version 8.2 (also based on EvolveOS version 3.2.2) that resulted in passengers eavesdropping into other passengers' in-flight entertainment activities. Criticism over technology change In 2015, it was announced by Aeromatthew that the new PEE technology would replace the now-discontinued Skymuse by Peprosoft technology for HOP!, as one of its advantages was crystal-clear sound, a benefit in which Skymuse did not have in its last update version (8.0.6, from 2011). The operating system of all PEE products with touch screens, EvolveOS, gave way for a customizable user interface, meaning Aeromatthew's HOP! received a major UI/UX overhaul, with a Material-like design sporting red-and-white colors. This decision led to mixed criticism, with 49.5% negative criticism and the remaining 54.5% being positive. Cabins Old cabins (from 2003 to Feburary 6, 2019) The old cabins for Aeromatthew consist of up to three travel classes: Economy, Business, and First Class. The cabin configuration for an Aeromatthew Orbitron O333-700 in the old cabin method is as follows: 90 standard Economy seats and 8 recliner Business seats; however, its larger aircraft allow for angle lie-flat Business seats and possibly closed First Class suites. The old cabins are currently in the process of being retired as of July 1, 2019. New cabins (since February 6, 2019) The new cabins were launched with Aeromatthew's first Sinclair 811 XWB 10 aircraft, and consist of up to 5 travel classes: Simple Economy (limited-legroom economy seats), Main Cabin (standard-legroom economy seats), Comfort+ (premium economy seats), BluSelect (lie-flat business class seats), and Elite First (open first-class suites). The retrofitting process forest of the fleet is currently 84% towards completion being retrofitted with the new cabins as of July 1, 2019. In-flight dining Aeromatthew has used in-flight menus in all cabin classes since its launch in 2003, to continue Matthewish Airlines' tradition of doing so. In 2015, with PEE technology having finished being installed on the entire Aeromatthew fleet, a new 'book the cook' feature, Ristorante Aeromatthew, was launched on select routes, especially those longer than 6 hours. Frequent-flyer program Mileager (stylized as MileagER) is the frequent-flyer program of Aeromatthew, introduced in February 2014 to replace MatthewMiles (created in December 2002 under post-merger conditions for solely Aeromatthew) and Club ExpressAir (created alongside the foundation of ExpressAir); as a result, the last existing benefits of Club ExpressAir were absorbed into MatthewMiles in November 2013, therefore subsequently creating a new frequent-flyer program named MileagER. MileagER's status tiers are as follows: #Basic (status tier upon joining MileagER) #Flex Silver (first elite tier) (status tier after earning 25,000 miles within 6 consecutive months) #Plus Gold (second elite tier) (status tier after earning 87,500 miles within a year) #Executive Platinum (third elite tier) (status tier after earning 250,000 miles within 2 consecutive years and 6 consecutive months) #Million Miler Diamond (fourth elite tier) (status tier after earning 1 million miles within 5 consecutive years) #Polaris Infinity (fifth elite tier) (status tier after earning 2.35 million miles within 10 consecutive years) #Ambassadors' Club Basic (first super-elite tier) (status tier after earning 685,000 Ambassador Miles within 3 consecutive years) #Ambassadors' Club Premium (second super-elite tier) (invitation-only status tier for those with Ambassadors' Club Basic status) MileagER miles do not have a set expiry date. Accidents and incidents #On June 11, 2005, an Aeromatthew Orbitron O333-700 (aircraft registration Y-MWAL) exploded mid-air, killing all passengers on board. Inspectors later found that the fatal accident was caused by a defect in the jet engines, resulting in overheating after flying for 35 minutes and exploding soon after. This was the airline's only fatal accident in its history (excluding its predecessor Matthewish Airlines). #On November 1, 2008, a 30-year-old female office employee was crushed by the jet engines of the Aeromatthew Orbitron O333-800 she was boarding (registered as Y-ORYX). However, it was not until 5 years later in 2013 that the incident was found out to be intentional suicide. #On March 15, 2009, the Telus Cordless Nano One of a 22-year-old male university student was confiscated on board an Aeromatthew Orbitron O333-800 (registered as Y-KATL), causing the temporary recall of all devices of that type by the Telus Corporation after they admitted they were shipped without their signature Telus Noiseblocker earbuds, which caused a disruption to other passengers. When the recall expired on March 12, 2010, Aeromatthew began allowing all Telus Cordless models again. #On September 2, 2017, one of Aeromatthew's Orbitron O999-900s (registered as Y-EGLL), flying for Aeromatthew flight 232 from Emerald City Kingswell International Airport to Adil K. Longoria International Airport flew through the Milton Keynes militarized no-fly zone in the Peppish region of Maryland without reason, resulting in an emergency landing at the Milton-Peppaland City Intercontinental Airport, followed by a 7-hour layover for everyone in the aircraft, and later a re-boarding process onto it, with a new pilot, then flying to the original destination airport. #On February 20, 2018, a box of 50 Telus Touch G smartphones (in which 18 of them were damaged) in the cargo hold of an Aeromatthew Sinclair 611 Dreamliner 3 (aircraft registration Y-ZGFA) was found to have failed to comply with SASC requirements for mobile devices during a close investigation of the cargo hold at Romsey New Walsheim International Airport in Peppaland, in part because the passenger who brought in the box to cargo handlers at the origin airport (Emerald City Stanford Airport) could not handle it responsibly, despite the contents being fragile. Awards Category:Airlines Category:Miscellaneous Category:Companies Category:Fanon Category:GA members